Hambre
by Liridetti
Summary: Comenzó como una necesidad, hasta que poco a poco fue transformándose en un enfermizo y desesperado deseo de sobrevivir, tan fuerte, que Miranda casi perdió la esencia de quien fue en un principio.
1. Robo

_**Disclaimer:** El anime D gray-man, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen, su propietaria es Katsura Hoshino *^* Para empezar... gracias por crear a Allen xp_

 _ **Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Miranda Lotto del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**_

 **.**

 _ **#1. Robo**_

 **.**

Así como la noche, el hambre sobrevino sobre la ciudad a causa de la escasez, y para alguien sin trabajo, el suceso llegaba como la peor desgracia pintada de gris opaco. Miranda gastó sus pocos ahorros en menos de un mes y la falta de recursos impedía que lograra encontrar algún empleo , nadie tenía lo suficiente como para alimentar una boca más.

Sentía el estómago ser carcomido por un doloroso ardor, era más difícil estar en pie, las piernas le temblaban, y la palidez decoloraba sus mejillas. Estaba por desfallecer y no tenía opción, sus frías palmas pudieron palpar casi con desesperación, la exquisita textura del pan cálido, y esponjoso que era exhibido en canastas; Miranda trago saliva casi sintiendo la suavidad del bollo en su boca, cuando tomó una gran pieza en cada mano escuchó un grito.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!.

Huyó de inmediato, aferrando a su pecho el único sustento que la mantendría viva; durante el escape chocó con varias personas, pero no se detuvo, sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras reprimía un sollozo en el pecho.

"Lo siento tanto"

Se disculpó mentalmente, mientras en un rincón obscuro, con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, comenzaba a devorar el pan con desesperación.

La necesidad es algo que pierde la conciencia de las personas, corre por las venas como la lava ardiente y nubla la vista; y poco a poco... las convierte en algo que no quieren ser.

 **.**


	2. Crueldad

_**Disclaimer:** D gray-man, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen, su propietaria es Katsura Hoshino *^* Para empezar... gracias por crear a Allen xp_

 ** _Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Miranda Lotto del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas._**

 **Notas:** _Bueno, según fanfiction y Wikipedia XD, el tipo de clasificación "M", se da cuando la historia tiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, temas adultos leves y situaciones explícitas. Bueno -secándose el sudor con un pañuelo- Según yo esto es rated M._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Rated: M_**

 ** _#2 Crueldad_**

 ** _._**

Tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, había sido muy idiota si pensaba que sus robos constantes no serían deshechos con mano dura después de un tiempo. Con el transcurrir de los días la comida se agotaba, y poco a poco era más visible la huella del hambre en el rostro de las personas; nadie podía salvarse de las huesudas garras de la escasez y por ende, los dueños defendían con brutalidad la poca comida que les quedaba.

—¡Largo de aquí!—un estruendo provino del interior de una panadería. Miranda salió corriendo de la misma, aferrando en medio de ambas manos un bollo de pan quemado, no le importó la obscuridad de la noche, ni la torrencial lluvia que caía a cantaros en el exterior. Solo... solo necesitaba comer un poco—.¡Ladrona!

Ella nunca esperó la dolorosa punzada de dolor que estalló en su cabeza cuando fue jalada del cabello con fuerza, dejó escapar una queja y rápidamente fue doblegada en el suelo por el panadero, estaba empapada por el agua, al igual que el bollo de pan, desesperada, llevó a su boca el único sustento que había podido conseguir ese día, sintiendo la amarga consistencia dura inundar su paladar, apenas pudo dar un mordisco, un grito le perforó los oídos.

—¡No lo comas, maldita!—una patada impactó en su espalda, Miranda se estremeció hasta los huesos cuando sintió la brutalidad de la suela de la bota en su cuerpo debilitado. Cayó de frente y se golpeo la cabeza contra la enlodada superficie, el pan escapó de sus manos, abrió los ojos aterrada e ignorando el palpitante dolor, intentó incorporarse para llegar a la comida, siquiera antes de que se intentará arrastrar, el zapato del panadero majó su mano extendida a centímetros del panecillo—.Ni se te ocurra—el hombre apoyó todo el peso en sus dedos y Miranda escuchó el crujir de estos, mientras las lágrimas se mezclaban en sus mejillas con el agua de lluvia.

Miró impotente y con el brazo adormido el pedazo de salvación ser recogido del suelo. Vio como el hombre arrugó el semblante con asco y después le dedicaba una mirada llena de rechazo y desdén.

—Está inservible—la mujer juntó las cejas esperando que lo dejara caer y así ella pudiera recogerlo, sin embargo, abrió la boca con una exclamación ahogada cuando lo vio tirarlo lejos de allí, casi de inmediato un perro con la piel pegada a las costillas lo trituró en su hocico.

—¡No, no!—el sujeto se alejó de allí con un semblante de seriedad. Mientras Miranda, con el alma magullada y quebrándose en pedazos, sentía sus esperanzas ser succionadas en un agujero negro. Hundió la frente en el lodo sin fuerzas, llorando su desgracia y por el simple echo de ser Miranda.

¡¿Porqué?!... ¡¿Porqué?!... ¿Porqué el mundo eran tan cruel?

Algo dentro de ella se rompió en ese instante.

 **.**


	3. Locura

_**Disclaimer:** D gray-man, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen, su propietaria es Katsura Hoshino *^* Para empezar... gracias por crear a Allen xp_

 ** _Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Miranda Lotto del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Género: Crimen._**

 ** _#3 Locura._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Rojo carmesí tiñendo las paredes, sollozos ahogados haciendo arder la reseca garganta, gruesas lágrimas empapando el rostro de la mujer. Demacrada por el hambre, con la piel descolorida por la desnutrición, las mejillas más hundidas y despeinada; lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su fresco pecado, con los ojos desorbitados de terror y locura, y las manos temblorosas rebuscando entre el costal que portaba el hombre que ahora miraba con redondos y opacos orbes el alma en pena terrenal que atormentada buscaba un mísero pedazo de sustento.

Eran pocas las personas que podían catalogarse como buenas, sin embargo, cuando la necesidad golpeaba de tal manera y los descarnados brazos de la muerte comenzaban a acoger a los seres humanos con rapidez, la cordura flaqueaba y todos estaban dispuestos a hacer hasta lo impensable por sobrevivir.

—¡Brötchen!—gritó Miranda cuando pudo ver dos piezas del alimento que no había visto desde algún tiempo atrás. Casi con un extraño brillo en las retinas se llevó uno de los panecillos a la nariz, sintiendo la calidez que aún desprendía y el agradable olor a centeno y salchicha que casi la hizo perder la consciencia; sin dudarlo dio un mordisco, sintiendo la textura crujiente de las semillas que recubrían el pan. Los devoró casi de inmediato, casi atragantándose, ignorando el escenario manchado de rojo que se extendía a su alrededor, el olor sofocante y enfermizo de la sangre.

Nada...

 _"Lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto, perdón, perdón, perdón"_

Repetía en su interior. Cuando terminó de alimentarse, sin estar satisfecha, se levantó de golpe, viendo con completo horror el cadáver que permanecía tendido a sus pies, casi de inmediato fue cegada por el destello de la hoja filosa que se convirtió en su confidente esa fatídica noche. Miranda sintió sus piernas flaquear y se dejó caer de rodillas, hundiendo los largos dedos en sus enmarañadas hebras oscuras. El rojo manchó su largo vestido negro. Ella levantó la mirada hacia la luna con espanto, y preguntó al aire con un susurro similar al de un animal agonizante.

—¿En qué me he convertido?.

Como si fuera a tener una respuesta, como si de alguna manera fuera a despertar de aquella horrorosa pesadilla, o la sangre impregnada bajo su piel fuese a ser limpiada de alguna forma por los plateados rayos que iluminaban la noche.

Nada...

Solo un silencio fúnebre que caló hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos. La falsa tranquilidad que se había formado incluso en medio de esa dura época, fue destrozada con ferocidad por el agónico y desolado grito de una mujer, que comenzaba a hundirse en la locura.

 **.**


	4. Desesperación

_**Disclaimer:** D gray-man, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen, su propietaria es Katsura Hoshino *^* Para empezar... gracias por crear a Allen xp_

 ** _Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Miranda Lotto del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _#4_**

 ** _Desesperación_**

 ** _._**

* * *

El sol comenzó a asomar de entre los fríos y tristes grises del suelo, la situación comenzó a mejorar de manera considerable para los ciudadanos, y poco a poco la escasez fue remplazada por despensas rebosantes de alimentos frescos. El hambre solo cobró dos víctimas más en su afilada y huesuda trayectoria, dos niños que esperaron el regreso de su padre después de que salió a buscar pan una fría noche de luna.

Miranda lo sabía... esas dos almas inocentes tuvieron que conocer el infierno por su egoísmo, por su desesperación por masticar algo de alimento, por querer sobrevivir. Se dio cuenta que esos dos brötchen que devoró no eran para aquel hombre. Se sintió asqueada de si misma, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para quitarse la vida por sus fechorías, ni siquiera sabía si suicidarse era un mero acto de cobardía o de justicia.

Esa noche de octubre; en posición fetal, cobijada en las tinieblas por la presencia del reloj de pared, sintiendo el tic-tac vibrar con calidez en el fondo de su corazón, lloró con amargura, al ver su futuro incierto, al palpar la frialdad de su soledad y comprender la magnitud de la desesperación que consumió casi por completo la esencia de lo que ella fue. Se abrazó a si misma, queriendo desaparecer... recordando la gravedad del pecado que manchó sus manos.

Se incorporó con desgana y apoyó las palmas en el vidrio del reloj, lo miró con solemnidad.

—Quiero que el tiempo se detenga—apoyó la frente en el cristal, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su faz y goteaban por su barbilla—.No quiero que venga el mañana—se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta el suelo, para quedar otra vez, echa un ovillo, a los pies de su único gran compañero, sus párpados se fueron cerrando con lentitud, su cuerpo clamaba a gritos un descanso, algunos minutos de sueño, aunque luego estos fueran teñidos de carmesí.

En medio de la oscuridad, la primera campanada que anunció la media noche, confirmó que era escuchada. En medio de pesados sueños, Miranda sonrió con suavidad.

 **.**


End file.
